In the TIme of Dinosaurs and the Cave Men part
by mefullness
Summary: In the time of the dinosurs and the cave men part II, the sequal to In the time of the dinosurs and the cave men
1. Default Chapter

_**In the time of the Dinosaurs and the Cave Men Part II**_

So in the last story, the travelers discovered a plant that had weird after affects, on their journey but they had to continue on their journey. They had to complete their journey to start a new village, it was their only way to survive the world of the day, so they had to do it.

As the group was waking up from their long and fun night they had to make a few decision about the mysterious plant that Starian had found. The first an important one at the time was to decide if they were to tell more than just their few friends, or to tell everyone in the whole group. So they decided to keep it secret with in the 7 of them. They were happy about this and decided only to use this plant at night when everyone was asleep and they could enjoy this to it full potential.

The second was the name. They thought that it name would make it in the trading business and also be what everyone called it. So they thought and thought and couldn't think of one for nothing. So they decided to use the plant and when they were on there happy side they would start putting ideas out there. So they went on that day and kind-a-of-forgot about it but it was always in the back of their minds.

So they broke camp and started on their journey. They were happy, but the others were like I can't stand them and now our leader is taking sides. So they then started talking about the group of friends behind their back. They soon found out about this due to the fact Tyler had spies. Yes spies in his on travel, he thought a head and he also got the idea from one of the elders. So his spies started giving him this idea and he started thinking how to fix this. He did not start off thinking to hard about it he had all day.

So they started on their journey with the hope of a fun and safe journey, but already new it was not going to be fun. Though they hope and hope that it would be. It did not start off like they hoped cause the ones that came from the rich and all that family's again started making fun of the others. So the others groups retaliated (big word) with little pranks and making fun of them. This had gone on for about half a day before something serious happened. This was funny but went way to far. Starian and Franan decided to steel all of the preps, as they called them, cloths and look goods that no one else had.

Well everyone new that someone in this group of the misfits did it but did not know the exact people. So the trust worthy group keep it between themselves and denied all of it. They trusted each other and new that neither one of them would tell on Starian or Franan. So Tyler laugh at them but new that they had to return their cloths, so they called for Scogo. They were going to use him as like a horse to run up a head and put the stuff on the side of the rode so that they could not prove who did it and Tyler would not have to punish them.

So Scogo sent off on there plead for help, but he really only agreed because Alicia had agreed to beg him to do it. She about killed them cause she had to kiss him on the cheek to get him to do it. But he went on his way sprinting left of everyone to get out of view of them and then went straight and place the items in the way of the travelers. This he did and he did it very well and even made it look like a animal got into it.


	2. The Night

_**In the time of the Dinosaurs and the Cave Men Part II**_

So in the last story, the travelers discovered a plant that had weird after affects, on their journey but they had to continue on their journey. They had to complete their journey to start a new village, it was their only way to survive the world of the day, so they had to do it.

As the group was waking up from their long and fun night they had to make a few decision about the mysterious plant that Starian had found. The first an important one at the time was to decide if they were to tell more than just their few friends, or to tell everyone in the whole group. So they decided to keep it secret with in the 7 of them. They were happy about this and decided only to use this plant at night when everyone was asleep and they could enjoy this to it full potential.

The second was the name. They thought that it name would make it in the trading business and also be what everyone called it. So they thought and thought and couldn't think of one for nothing. So they decided to use the plant and when they were on there happy side they would start putting ideas out there. So they went on that day and kind-a-of-forgot about it but it was always in the back of their minds.

So they broke camp and started on their journey. They were happy, but the others were like I can't stand them and now our leader is taking sides. So they then started talking about the group of friends behind their back. They soon found out about this due to the fact Tyler had spies. Yes spies in his on travel, he thought a head and he also got the idea from one of the elders. So his spies started giving him this idea and he started thinking how to fix this. He did not start off thinking to hard about it he had all day.

So they started on their journey with the hope of a fun and safe journey, but already new it was not going to be fun. Though they hope and hope that it would be. It did not start off like they hoped cause the ones that came from the rich and all that family's again started making fun of the others. So the others groups retaliated (big word) with little pranks and making fun of them. This had gone on for about half a day before something serious happened. This was funny but went way to far. Starian and Franan decided to steel all of the preps, as they called them, cloths and look goods that no one else had.

Well everyone new that someone in this group of the misfits did it but did not know the exact people. So the trust worthy group keep it between themselves and denied all of it. They trusted each other and new that neither one of them would tell on Starian or Franan. So Tyler laugh at them but new that they had to return their cloths, so they called for Scogo. They were going to use him as like a horse to run up a head and put the stuff on the side of the rode so that they could not prove who did it and Tyler would not have to punish them.

So Scogo sent off on there plead for help, but he really only agreed because Alicia had agreed to beg him to do it. She about killed them cause she had to kiss him on the cheek to get him to do it. But he went on his way sprinting left of everyone to get out of view of them and then went straight and place the items in the way of the travelers. This he did and he did it very well and even made it look like a animal got into it.

_The Night_

They got to the site of were the cloths were found and decided to just go a head and camp out there. Well they waited tell night to start there fun. They got that mysterious plant out to light it up to decide what they should name their mysterious plant. So they started thinking and finally it kick up and they got that wasted experience were they didn't care about nothing. Then they kind of forgot what they wanted to think about but they didn't care so they continued on their merry way, and started having fun. So they were feeling all happy and hyper and not bored and just thinking that they would never do anything as fun as this.

Well they had fun and laugh over the stupid things. They started laughing about when Dawn said dinosaur but as little as they new that she really meant that a dinosaur was coming. So they all started laughing out loud and falling on the ground busting out laughing. But the dinosaur was coming at them and they really didn't know it, so they were just laughing their head off. When all of a sudden a dinosaur pops up out of the moonlight but, the other dinosaur jumps up and kills that dinosaur and they didn't under stand it at all.

They were to far in lalala land to really care about it and just started laughing again. Finally they went to sleep late at night. When they awoke in the morning later than everyone else. They realized they almost died last night because of the dinosaur. So they started thinking, how did they not die and realized that the dinosaur that they carry there wagon saved their live. So the others new something funny was up due to the fact there was a dead dinosaur beside there camp. So Tyler told everyone that the dinosaur had saved there live last night but did not tell them about the mysterious plant.

Then right then and there it hit him he would call that mysterious plant, plantozuriosm or short for plant. He did not know why he had not thought of that before and would ask the others later that night if it were a good name for the plant. But, at the time he had to worry about the dead dinosaur.

But, Tyler had to get back to the idea of the dead dinosaur. So he decided to go ahead and give a good portion to the dinosaur for two reasons. The first is that they already had a good bit of meat with them. The most important reason though is the fact that the dinosaur saved all of the traveler's lives. So they gave about a qtr. of the meat to the dinosaur to have for the next few days. They also let him go from his harness' and allow him to go freely and only put him in his harness' at night, so he didn't run away. They dedicated a day to his name also that was written in the scrolls of their new unfounded village.

Will they encounter a unknown problem or will the dinosaur kill them, or will they just get hi. No one knows not even me muhaa (fart) ha. Bye


End file.
